


Unfinished - PP

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots that I may or may not expand at some point. All prompts (most ships) are welcome. I will do my best to respond promptly.





	1. Just A Dream

Beca was awakened by the motion of fidgeting beside her in their shared pullout couch. (She’s still pretty sure Amy cheated when they drew straws for the sleeping arrangements). An uneasy concern filled Beca’s still foggy mind. It wasn’t a particularly warm night, but Chloe was practically drenched. Even by the dim light filtering through the windows from the street lights outside, Beca could see red curls pasted against a worried forehead. Chloe was usually such a peaceful sleeper.

A small whimper escaped Chloe’s lips and Beca momentarily panicked. The occasions when her friend had one of “those” dreams tended to end up awkwardly. Awkward, as in starting with Chloe’s sleeping hands wandering all over Beca’s body and ending with a Chloe’s sheepishly apologetic grin, followed by some playful comments about it all being Beca’s fault. But this time felt different.

Very gently, Beca shook Chloe’s shoulder until blue eyes (well more smoky grey in the near-darkness) blinked open. It was only then that Beca noticed the tears from her best friend’s eyes. “Chlo? What’s wrong?”

Chloe stared a long minute at Beca and blinked again. “I was... I had a dream,” Chloe finally said, her voice still heavy with sleep.

Beca nodded. When Chloe didn’t say anything else, she ventured, “What about?”

Chloe frowned. “You were cheating on me with that German bitch.”

Beca’s mind reeled trying to process all of the information in those few words. “What German...” her mouth formed an oh but no sound came out. “From Das Sound Machine? Like three years ago?” She snorted, although her laughter was cut short as her face flushed remembering how much the tall goddess unnerved her. She sputtered when her her brain finally caught up to what Chloe said. “Umm, Chlo, you do know we aren’t dating, right?”

Chloe pouted. Maybe it was the sleepiness, but Beca could swear the expression wasn’t playful, but actually sad.

“Sounds Fake.” Amy chimed in from across the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title comes from the Nelly song of the same name.


	2. Two Hearts Beating Wildly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested a snowstorm keeping pregnant Bechloe from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only partially informed by personal experience (long ago). This is my first attempt at this subject , so please be gentle.

Snowing? In Georgia? Half an inch, sure, but Beca hadn’t seen snow like this since the apartment in New York City. Like they literally moved back to Georgia because it never snows like this. She really shouldn’t be surprised considering she’d just had a thirty minute conversation with Amy on the phone and every word actually made sense. Hell had clearly frozen over. 

She laughed at herself and took a deep breath, only then realizing that she had been absentmindedly rubbing her huge belly. One more week, dudes! She looked away from the window to see Chloe bustling around the kitchen. She was wondering if they would have red hair like her when she felt the first wave and her first thought was wow Auntie Flo’s visits might not be as bad as I thought. She rolled her eyes at herself and called out to her wife, “Hey Chlo? It’s time!”

“Time for what?” Chloe bustled in drying her hands with a dish towel. “Oh!” Her eyes doubled in size at seeing Beca bent over trying to breathe. “Are you sure?”

She knew Chloe wasn’t being flippant. They had made a joke about weekly visits after consecutive Thursdays running to the hospital only to find out they were Braxton Hicks. She glanced at her phone again. Five minutes since the last one and this lasted at least sixty seconds. She was pretty sure these contractions were twice as bad as last week, but she was having difficulty breathing so she just rolled her eyes. As if to prove the point, her legs suddenly felt wet and as much pressure as her bladder felt most days, she never peed that much at once.

Chloe’s eyes widened. “Oh. Oh! We’ve got to...” Her eyes darted around wildly. “Keys! Where are the keys.”

Beca laughed at the sight of Chloe pulling a Beca, as they called it. “Hanging up by the door.”

“Oh, right!” Chloe grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

Beca smiled and shook her head when Chloe came back in looking sheepish. “Guess I need the go bag, huh?”

Beca nodded. “It might help.” After a few moments of Chloe’s looking dazed while Beca called ahead to the doctor, she added, “coat closet.” And started walking towards her. She pulled out her “fat coat” and one for Chloe who had started through the door again, apparently not realizing it was twenty something outside.

Fortunately, the car was under covered parking and the parking lot was freshly salted and cleared. Chloe helped Beca into the passenger side and pulled out a little quickly out of the parking space for Beca’s liking. “Try to get us there in one piece, Beale.”

At the stop sign, Chloe stuck her tongue out. “Mitchell-Beale, thanks you very much and I’m just trying to...” Seeing the glare from Beca, Chloe sighed, “Fine. Snail express, got it.”

Not that Chloe had much choice. The main roads were nasty. Clearly the town was not as prepared for the storm as their condominiums were, unable to keep up with the new snowfall.

Chloe only spun her tires once before slowing down again. Then again every time Beca had another contraction (every four minutes, now), the accelerator would creep up again.

Nerves were starting to get to Beca too. It was moments like this that Beca missed her mom most, and wished she could just call her up. ‘Hello, Heaven? May I speak to Anne Mitchell please?’ Beca snorted at her own dark sense of humor. 

The crash of two cars in front of them intensified her anxiety a hundred times over. It was low speed and it didn’t look like anyone was hurt, but the cars were now blocking the only road between them and the hospital. “It will take hours to clear the road in this weather! I am going to have to deliver in a freezing car! What about complications! They said their were additional risks because I’m carrying your pregnancy for you. Why did we do it this way? What if I didn’t take enough vitamins? What if I took too much?” Beca couldn’t breathe and everything was turning black when she felt something.

“It’s okay, Beca. Just breathe,” Chloe soothed as her hands stroked Beca’s hair. “I’ve got you. Breathe in. Everything is going to be great! Breathe out. You are going to be the best mom ever. Breathe in...” Chloe continued until Beca opened her eyes. 

The cars in front of them had been moved off to the side of the road and the hospital was visible in the distance. Good thing, because she’d lost track of how close her contractions had come.

 

BCBCBCBCBCBCBC

“Congratulations, twins! “ Doctor Patel said in her light accent after completing their initial assessments in the warm birthing suite. “One boy, one girl.” She placed them on either side of beca’s chest. “Two healthy little babies, say hello to your mama.” She gave one last smile before leaving them to bond.

Beca laughed when she saw Chloe literally vibrating. She lifted both shoulders to let Chloe pick one. “Come on, mom. They are yours too.” 

Chloe’s eyes sparkled as she reached for the baby closest to her, but paused, looking conflicted as her eyes flitted between them.

Beca rolled her eyes. “He’s not going to resent you forever just because you picked her up first.”

Chloe relaxed slightly and nodded before  
quickly, but carefully picked up the girl and kissing her daughter’s forehead. “Just look what you did, Mama.” Now Beca knew all of Chloe’s voices: bubbly, impassioned, stressed, sultry- but this was a new one. Chloe was whispering, her voice full of reverence. A minute later, though, a grin tugged Chloe’s lips upward. “I guess you are a badass after all, Becs.”

Beca chuckled and rolled her eyes before looking down at the two angels in their arms again. For a moment, at least, they were Beca and Chloe’s whole world. Chloe wasn’t wrong when she’d predicted they’d become fast friends, still it took years to move past that to something more. But this - she grinned when Michael scrunched up their his face and Annie stuck out her tongue - this was love at first sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and a few lines from “One Boy, One Girl” by Collin Raye


	3. A Clarification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No treble-boning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Drabble this time

“So when you said no treble-boning, that means everyone else is still fair game right?” The tall brunette asked.

Aubrey eyed the girl. Stacie Conrad a 10 on the smoking hot bikini ready side, closer to a 7 on the pitch matching side, but she could work with that. Although she had been Dixie Chicks serious earlier, she didn’t really want to lose any more Bellas and the tiny one with the ear monstrosities seemed like a troublemaker. “Yes,” she offered cautiously. When Stacie nodded and turned for the door, Aubrey felt the tension leave her body and she took another swig from her water bottle. 

Aubrey immediately regretted that decision when Stacie spun around. “So, another Bella is okay, right?”

It took a full minute for Aubrey to stop coughing. It’s not like these things are unheard of, she had a hunch “Fat Amy” was right about Cynthia Rose, she just didn’t expect Stacie to be one of “them”. She immediately saw her best friend Chloe’s disappointed frown in her minds eye and the red head’s reminder that “love is love”. She finally managed to nod to Stacie. “Sure, whatever tunes your fork.”

Stacie’s face, which had been turned down in apparent concern for Aubrey’s coughing fit, lit up. “Cool beans!” She squeezed Aubrey’s shoulder and took off out of the rehearsal space.

Aubrey stood alone blinking at the space where Stacie had been. When did she get close enough to touch Aubrey’s shoulder? Who was the Bella she was interested in? And why did that question feel less like curiosity and more like... jealousy?


	4. Flavor Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey x Beca x Cynthia-Rose   
> Side Chloe x Stacie 
> 
> This night is full of surprises

Every Bella knows that Chloe is “very confident” in her body and that Stacie “has a lot of sex”, but, over the past two years, their drunken make-outs had always served the purpose of getting the boys riled up so the could take one back to their respective rooms. So, when Chloe took Stacie by the hand and led her upstairs the remaining Bellas were in shock. Two Bellas, in particular, stood at the foot of the stairs, still staring up after the couple had disappeared into Chloe’s room and shut the door.

“Well ain’t that some shit!” Cynthia-Rose was the first to speak. “I’ve been throwing myself at Stacie forever. I knew she liked girls too!” She sighed and shook her head. “Nobody appreciates how sweet dark chocolate is.”

Beca couldn’t really think of anything to say. Sure, they’d seen each other naked and some days Chloe hung on her like a her favorite set of headphones, but until tonight, she never considered the possibility that Chloe could like girls. Did Beca like girls? If not, why was she so annoyed by what she just witnessed.

“They don’t know what they’re missing.” Beca felt Aubrey’s arm slung around her shoulder and turned to see her other arm around Cynthia-Rose and smell the alcohol. She guessed Aubrey was probably drunk. “You, CR, are a fine-ass Nubian queen whose body deserves to be worshipped. And you, midget, are small and annoying… but also hot as fuck!” Definitely drunk.

“Um, hey Dictator. What brings you back to Barden tonight?” Beca tried to ignore Aubrey’s remarks. Cynthia-Rose, on the other hand, well apparently even dark brown skin can blush.

“Can’t a girl just visit her sisters?” Aubrey slurred. She leaned in to Cynthia-Rose’s ear and whispered (well she probably thought she was whispering) “I’ve had chocolate and I’ve had vanilla, but I’ve never had them both at the same time. It sounds really …” and somehow, even in her deeply inebriated state her voice managed a seductive husk, “delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fun little drabble, but I might expand if enough people are interested.


	5. Big Love, Tiny Apartment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 
> 
> Nights can get chilly in New York, especially when the heater goes up
> 
> Or
> 
> The Amy x Beca x Chloe smut/crack literally nobody asked for

People often accuse me of telling tall tales. Just because you’ve never wrestled a dingo and a crocodile at the same time doesn’t mean it can’t be done. Honestly, I think it’s just because they are jealous (not everyone can be as sexy as me). Anyway, the story I am about to tell you is completely true, the story of how beca and Chloe got together... with me.

It all started the night we lost heat in the apartment. Well, that’s not exactly right. I mean those two pups have been so hot for each other for years that it even made me moist in the knickers and I’m not even gay (Or I didn’t think I was, but more on that later). I guess it started at the activities fair. I found Beca in front of the Deaf Jews table at the activities fair. Okay, so according to Benji, “Shalom” is a real word and I’m insensitive, but whatever, Beca thought they were Disk Jockeys and anyway that’s how we met. 

Then Beca walks up to the Bellas table and and Chloe’s all heart eyes and Beca’s all useless gay (I’m allowed to say that now... I think), but she’s so Emo she just looks awkward and says she doesn’t sing. Blah, blah, blah, Chloe gets Beca to join the Bellas and I lead the Bellas to a stunning victory three years in a row. And I won’t mention the fourth year except that I led us to win at Worlds.

So, anyway, college was over with and we left the Bella House to the twit. Chloe warned her to keep the Bella traditions alive. Beca warned her not to go in the basement. And I warned her not to burn the house down. I mean how can anyone that tall be smart? 

Beca was all set to go to New York by herself. Like seriously, do I have to do everything myself? She never would have even told Chloe about the internship in the first place if I hadn’t “accidentally” let it slip. I told her how expensive New York was and, duh, we should split the rent three ways (Ha! Threeways, but I’m getting ahead of myself again)

So yeah, it was December in New York and colder than Aubrey's glare when you tell her you don't have time to do cardio on your own. I had the bed and Bloe were sharing the foldout couch. The heater went out earlier in the night and I may have spent the emergency hotel money on an awesome wig for my Fat Amy Winehouse show.

Chloe was the first to come into my “room” (we had a clothing rack in the middle of the studio as a divider). She just climbed underneath my blanket without saying a word. I was almost asleep but the clattering of Beca's teeth was keeping me awake. “Come on then,” I said.

“No th-th-thank you. I'm enjoying having the bed to myself.” Did I mention Shawshank (I'll explain that one another time) was stubborn as hell?

“Come on Beca. If you freeze to death, who's going to pay my third of the rent?”

“Oh, I d-d-don't know, m-maybe y-you?”

I let out a sigh (as I am wont to do) “It's not a request.” So, I got my buxom bottom out of bed walked over, picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder like a knapsack.

“Seriously, Amy, th-this is not cool!”

I ignored her of course and plopped her on the empty side of the bed and settled between them. I generate a lot of heat so they were nestled in and comfy in no time. Unfortunately, they were making me hot too, so I had to shed a few articles of clothing, more like all of them. Needless to say, laying next to me in all of my glory left them speechless. But even I couldn't have guessed what would happen next!


	6. Conjoined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jessley
> 
> Jessica and Ashley have always been inseparable.

“I'm starting to wonder if you married me just for my last name.”

“Johnny, don't be ridiculous! I am proud to be Mrs. Smith, because I love you and I'm so excited to start our married lives together.”

“I'm sorry, Ashley. It's just that you and Jessica…”

Ashley sighed. “Here we go again, just because one of the Bellas is gay (well it was two before one of them graduated, but whatever, anyway) it doesn’t mean we all are!”

John ran fingers through his hair, “Right. The short one or the redhead?”

“What? Oh, Beca and Chloe? They're just friends…fast friends… they were roommates.”

“That… never mind. Okay, then the bossy one?”

“First, it concerns me that you cannot remember the names of my friends… who were in the ceremony with us only a few hours ago. Second, a domineering woman with daddy issues who insists on surrounding herself with ‘smoking hot girls with bikini-ready bodies’ isn't code for anything.”

John started to open his mouth again, but Ashley cut him off. “Stacie is just friendly… with, like, everybody. Speaking of which, the person you are looking for is Cynthia-Rose…ta dah! Not that it should matter.”

“Wait, the token black woman is also the token gay friend? Now, that's just lazy writing.”

“What?”

“Nothing. Anyway, that's has nothing to do with what I was going to say. She was in the wedding.”

“Duh! Best friend and maid of honor?”

“… and Jessica has been on almost every one of our dates.”

“People double date, it's not that weird.”

John rubbed his eyes and shook his head. “Look, babe. I don't want to fight on our honeymoon. I should have known what I was getting into. I'm just … concerned that you two spend a … significant amount of time together, and… maybe, you could use some… distance.”

Before Ashley could respond, Jessica came out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth. “Shower’s free. Wait until you feel the towels. They are so plush. This hotel is amazing!”


End file.
